Episode 20
Pretend Family (寄せ集めの家族, Yoseatsume no Kazoku) is the 20th episode in the Kimetsu no Yaiba anime TV series. Synopsis When Rui assaults him with his Blood Demon Art, Tanjiro braces himself for certain death. As his life flashes before his eyes, he suddenly remembers his father's dance, the kagura, and unleashes a new, non-Water Breathing attack. Hinokami Kagura Dance. Knowing that he’ll be receiving a simultaneous blow from the demon, he uses his new move to slice off Rui’s head. As Tanjiro crawls towards Nezuko, who lies on the ground, riddled with wounds, someone appears before him. Plot Tanjiro collapses from his wounds and crawls towards Nezuko, who has fallen and isn't moving. He smells blood behind him and realizes he normally smells ash when demons were killed by his sword. Rui stands and puts his head back on. He tells Tanjiro he cut his neck with one of his own threads when he realized he would be decapitated by the nichirin sword, which would have killed him. Enraged, he encircles Tanjiro with threads to mince him, only for Giyu to arrive and save him. Giyu congratulates Tanjiro on holding out until he arrived. Rui throws a sheet of threads at Giyu, who uses Water Breathing's eleventh form (there are only ten officially) to shred them when they reach him. Giyu then beheads him. As the Daughter runs, she remembers when she was being chased by Demon Hunters and saved by Rui, promising to join his family. Rui fed her some of his blood, giving her her current appearance. There were many siblings Rui had shared his blood with and he insisted they pretend to be a family. If they did something Rui didn't like he'd punish them, sometimes by wounding them, other times stringing them up and letting the sunlight kill them. Thus the numbers decreased to five. The Daughter comes across Murata and ensnares him in a cocoon filled with acid that will liquefy him, only to be knocked to the ground by Shinobu. Shinobu asks her how many people she's killed, saying (smiling all the while) that once she tortures her appropriately for all the people she's killed (gouge out her eyes, rip out her organs, ect.), they can be friends and her sins will be forgiven. The Daughter refuses so Shinobu uses her Insect Breathing to approach and cut her neck with her sword. Shinobu's sword is sharp only at the tip as she lacks the strength to behead demons. However, Daughter dies seconds later from the wisteria-based poison Shinobu invented and coated her sword with. Shinobu then frees Murata. Tanjiro makes it to Nezuko and drapes himself over her body protectively. As Rui dies, he thinks he made the pretend family because he had no memories of when he was human, and he thought if he could feel a familial bond, his memories would come back. He looks upon Tanjiro and Nezuko, wishing he had what they had. Characters in Order of Appearance *Rui *Tanjiro Kamado *Nezuko Kamado *Tanjuro Kamado (flashback) *Kyogai (flashback) *Giyu Tomioka *Older Sister Spider Demon *Father Spider Demon (flashback) *Mother Spider Demon (flashback) *Older Brother Spider Demon (flashback) *Murata *Shinobu Kocho Anime Notes Gallery Rui revealing that he himself cut his head.png|Rui revealing that he himself cut his head. Rui angry at Tanjiro.png|Rui angry at Tanjiro. Rui using Murderous Eye Basket.png|Rui using Murderous Eye Basket. Giyu saving Tanjiro from Rui.png|Giyu saving Tanjiro from Rui. Rui about to use Cutting Thread Rotation.png|Rui about to use Cutting Thread Rotation. Rui using Cutting Thread Rotation.png|Rui using Cutting Thread Rotation. Giyu using Eleventh Form.png|Giyu using Eleventh Form. Older Sister Spider Demon's fright.png|Older Sister Spider Demon's fright. Older Spider Sister Demon Original form.png|Older Spider Sister Demon Original form. Older Spider Sister Demon welcomed to the family.png|Older Spider Sister Demon welcomed to the family. Mother Spider Demon original form.png|Mother Spider Demon original form. Mother Spider Demon getting punished by Rui.png|Mother Spider Demon getting punished by Rui. The Older Sister Spider Demon being asked to escape with one of her sisters.png|The Older Sister Spider Demon being asked to escape with one of her sisters. Older Spider Sister Demon capturing Murata with Ball of Yarn.png|Older Spider Sister Demon capturing Murata with Ball of Yarn. Shinobu meeting Older Sister Spider Demon.png|Shinobu meeting Older Sister Spider Demon. Shinobu's lax demeanor.png|Shinobu's lax demeanor. Older Sister Spider Demon witnessing Shinobu's attack.png|Older Sister Spider Demon witnessing Shinobu's attack. Shinobu poisoning Older Sister Spider Demon.png|Shinobu poisoning Older Sister Spider Demon. Shinobu introducing herself.png Murata saved by Shinobu.png|Murata saved by Shinobu. Older Sister Spider Demon dying from the poison.png|Older Sister Spider Demon dying from the poison. Rui questioning why he was inclined to build a family.png|Rui questioning why he was inclined to build a family. Navigation ru:Эпизод 20 Category:Episodes Category:Natagumo Mountain Arc